


you're just my speed

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, eichi being a frail victorian child, featuring an assortment of other idols, me: i am going to create a pair that is so rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For once, Eichi’s mind is pleasantly clear. He does not think of his upcoming meetings, or the weekend live thatfinemust prepare for, or the avalanche of paperwork he will have to work through before his deadlines. Instead, he solely focuses on the next step, Adonis’ steady breathing besides him lulling him into a set rhythm.Eichi and Adonis settle into a routine.
Relationships: Tenshouin Eichi & Otogari Adonis, Tenshouin Eichi/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	you're just my speed

When Eichi had created the Sports Survivors circle, he had envisioned some light exercise and games—fun recreational activity to improve his stamina and overall health. Plus, it would be a chance to try something new. He never truly had a chance to participate in athletics in highschool. His in-and-out presence in the hospital and goal of reforming the idol system stole most of his time as a student. 

Usually, their games matched what Eichi had imagined. They were relatively relaxing and easy for Eichi to deal with. 

Today, that was definitely not the case. 

The five of them were _supposed_ to play basketball, but Chiaki suddenly couldn’t make it at the last minute, and Mitsuru kept talking about an itching urge to dash, so Subaru suggested they move out to the track. A little running couldn’t be too bad. Eichi thought nothing of it and agreed with the younger boy. 

Currently lying on the rubber floor in a pool of his own sweat, Eichi realizes he may have underestimated the capabilities of the current and former athletes of Yumenosaki. 

He brings a hand up to shield himself from the glaring sun, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. 

A certain purple-haired man appears through the cracks between his fingers. Adonis blinks down at him with his eyebrows furrowed slightly, concern obvious in his gaze. Eichi moves his hand away as the other tentatively asks, “Tenshouin-senpai, are you alright? You shouldn’t lie in the sun like that; it’s bad for your skin.” 

If he had the energy, he would scoff. He manages to barely prop his body up, resting back on his elbows. “Thank you for your concern, Adonis-kun. I just need a moment to catch my breath.” 

Adonis nods, and Eichi takes a second to look at him. Other than his glistening skin, there are virtually no signs that he has been sprinting for the past twenty minutes. In the distance, Mitsuru and Subaru are racing at speeds he couldn’t even dream of matching. 

Now, Eichi is prideful in his abilities; he knows himself—he is smart, his vocals are clear and unique, and he can take advantage of his resources. But he’s also extremely aware of his shortcomings since the most pressing one (his health, no point beating around it) has plagued him for the majority of his life. 

Of course, that isn’t going to stop him from working around his weak points. He loves being an idol. In order for him to become the ideal he strives for, to reach the stages he dreams of, he has to build his strength up. 

Still, he can’t help being envious of what others were afforded and he did not have. Closing his eyes, Eichi lets out a small sigh. 

The fading sound of footsteps tells him that Adonis has probably headed off to resume his sprints. However, the footsteps come back and Eichi opens his eyes to the sight of Adonis standing in front of him with a towel on his shoulders and two bottles of water in his hands. 

He grabs one of them and gulps the water down greedily, past the point of caring about his presentation as the composed and respected founder of Ensemble Square and representative of StarPro. 

After emptying about half the bottle, he wipes the side of his mouth and says, “I needed that a lot.” 

Adonis surprises him with a laugh. Eichi raises an eyebrow at him, but Adonis simply responds, “I am no stranger to fatigue.” 

“With the way you have hardly broken a sweat, I would have thought otherwise.” 

“Perhaps not physical fatigue,” He reaches down, offering a hand to help Eichi rise, “but spending time with my sisters always feels akin to running a marathon.” 

Letting himself be pulled up, Eichi winces at his sore legs once he’s standing. Adonis silently walks towards the bleachers that are in the shade of the dormitory’s gym. He hobbles after him, and immediately relishes in the relief of getting out of the sun’s heat when he sits down. 

Adonis says nothing as he stretches one arm across his chest, repeating with the other one, and watches the two idols play on the far end of the track. After a moment, Eichi breaks the quiet that has settled between them. “You know,” he muses, “when I was a child, I used to want a sibling. Despite the trouble they seem to entail, it’s a bond that can’t be replaced.” 

“Please feel free to take mine anytime.” 

Eichi giggles, a bit taken aback by the other’s comment. He used to be under the assumption that Adonis was a rather stony-faced individual, though he was quickly proven wrong. Since they hadn’t interacted much while Eichi was in Yumenosaki, he thoroughly enjoyed discovering more and more of Adonis’ unexpected humorous side. 

Smiling serenely at him, Eichi notes, “I suppose Keito fills the role well enough. Though, with all of his nagging he feels more like a mother than a brother.” 

“Hasumi-senpai… a mother? I do see it in how he treats Kanzaki.” Adonis looks almost stricken by the thought, deadly serious while he ponders it. Eichi’s grin grows wider. 

Their conversation is cut short by Subaru and Mitsuru. It seems they’ve finally finished their races as they bound over to them, still filled with endless energy. 

Subaru swipes one of the bottles on the bleachers, and sends a pout their direction. “What are you two talking about without us? Don’t leave us out!” 

Mitsuru jumps up onto Adonis’ back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Eichi comes to the conclusion that this is a routine that Adonis has gotten used to, with the way he naturally holds Mitsuru’s legs so the boy doesn’t fall. Briefly, he wonders if it would be comfortable to be carried by him like that. 

“Heya Ado-chan-senpai,” Mitsuru’s excitement is abundantly evident in his voice, “did ya see me race with Suba-chan-senpai? I won every time! 10 to 0!” 

“Yes, Tenma. Good job.” 

Mitsuru gets off, and Adonis starts his stretches back up. Eichi would have expected Mitsuru to bid them farewell and run off into the gym, but he joins his upperclassman in the exercises. Undoubtedly, Adonis and Arashi have conditioned him into this last year. Even Subaru walks over to join in. 

Ignoring his aching limbs, Eichi forces himself to rise and make feeble attempts at the same basic poses. 

Adonis regards him warily, but he doesn’t let himself be deterred. That is, until Subaru bursts out laughing. 

“I’m sorry, Eichi-senpai!” Subaru does not look apologetic at all. “Your face is just too funny right now!” 

Despite himself, he feels a twinge of embarrassment. He hopes he does not sound too on edge when he says, “Give me two more weeks—then I’ll be able to manage fine. I simply need to build my stamina up.” 

Subaru’s chuckles trail into light snickers. Mitsuru stares hard at him, and then at Adonis, brows knitted together comically. A common resemblance amongst the both of them, Eichi notices. 

It takes about a minute, but at last Mitsuru says, “Yanno, Ei-chan-senpai, you should go on morning runs with Ado-chan-senpai! I don’t like them too much, ‘cuz I have to wake up too early and I don’t like dashing on trails ‘cuz I can’t go full speed, but they might help.” 

That’s not entirely a bad idea. Especially since he can’t often make it to these meetings because of his numerous duties and obligations, morning exercise would provide him with a regular source of endurance building. But again, he is also very aware of his physical flaws. And of Adonis being the antithesis of them. 

“I’m not sure. I wouldn’t want to be a burden or slow him down.” 

Adonis halts his movements and shakes his head profusely at this. “I assure you, you wouldn’t be. Kanzaki runs with me from time to time. I don’t mind.” 

Eichi finds himself endlessly entertained by the other man’s sincerity. Maybe spending the majority of his days with Ibara and other two-faced company officials is more taxing than he thought, because it is refreshing to be in the presence of someone so genuine. 

“Well, if you insist.” 

Adonis’ ears flush faintly at the reply, and Eichi thinks that is definitely something interesting. Regardless, he is somewhat worried about causing the man trouble. 

It’s almost as if Adonis can sense his distress, because he offers, “I go on shorter runs Tuesdays and Saturdays. They are supposed to be rest days.” 

“Great. I’ll meet you in the dormitory common room those days; you can message me in Wholehands with the time and other details.” 

For some reason, Adonis’ eyes grow wider when the word message is said, but he quickly nods at Eichi in response. Subaru begins to snicker again, and Eichi looks at him inquisitively. 

He understands much later when he sends three texts to Adonis and receives no reply. The following morning, he wakes to see a single notification: Otogari Adonis (1): _Sorry. FOrgot how to unlock phone. Oogami helpd me._

* * *

He always knew he was more of a night owl than a morning bird. After graduating, this fact became even more clear to him. Somehow, evenings in the office turned to midnight and then to 3 A.M. before he knew it, with Eichi only retiring around 4 to wake up at 10 with a headache and more work ahead of him. 

Wataru and Keito nagged him about it, both in their own ways (Eichi Day would now forever be a permanent reminder that he needs to take a step back and relax). However, more often than not, he wound up trapped in this cycle. 

Which is why the first time Eichi rolls out of bed at 5:00 A.M. for his run with Adonis, Rei having just gone to sleep and Aira set to wake up in a couple hours for school, he already feels as if he could pass out at any moment. He puts his tracksuit on like a zombie. 

Sparing one last longing look at his bed, Eichi heads out the door towards the lobby. No one else is in the hallways, surely dozing away in preparation for a day full of practice, school, radio shows, or other idol activities ahead of them. 

Adonis is already there waiting for him—looking totally awake and attractive in his black tank-top, shorts, and running shoes. Eichi definitely does _not_ spend a second longer than he should inspecting his rather toned arms. 

“Good morning, Tenshouin-senpai.” Adonis nods at him in greeting. 

“Good morning, Adonis-kun. I hope you slept well. Shall we grab a bite before we leave? The cafeteria is open 24 hours, after all.” 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” The other man frowns, “eating before a run could cause our muscles to cramp. If you have time, we can get breakfast after though.” 

“Oh, alright. I suppose we should get going then. How long will today’s run be?” 

They walk out of the dormitory, and the morning breeze sends shivers down Eichi’s spine. He wonders how Adonis is not freezing in his clothes. The sun has not risen yet, streetlights providing illumination in its absence. 

Adonis starts his stretches in the clearing outside the dorms, but goes through different ones from last time they had met. Eichi mimics his actions (with much more ease than before as his limbs no longer feel like lead) while Adonis answers his previous question, “We should begin fairly small. Over time, we will work our way up to bigger distances. That way, your stamina increases incrementally as well.” 

A solid plan. He gives his agreement, “That sounds great.” 

“So, today we will run from here to the other end of the island and back. It is about 4 miles in total.” 

Eichi blanches—is 4 miles what was considered small? An inkling fear settles in his stomach that he might be getting ahead of himself here. Then, Adonis looks at him with such intense faith that he can’t help but dismiss it and give a weak smile. He tells him, “Sure.” 

Adonis reaches down to his toes, and Eichi does the same, feeling his abdomen and thighs tensing and relaxing. Once Adonis finishes his stretches, he heads away from the entrance to the dorms towards the main path that spawns the length of Ensemble Square’s land. Eichi trails after him. 

Right as Eichi’s under the belief they’re about to start their jog, Adonis tugs the sleeve of his sweatshirt and stares at him, once more with that expression of absolute earnestness. Really, Eichi does not know what he has done to invoke such treatment, but he is not complaining. 

“Tenshouin-senpai,” Adonis says, “I do not want to push you too hard. Tell me right away if you ever feel in pain or overwhelmed.” 

“A couple miles will be fine. You shouldn’t underestimate me.” He replies lightly, appreciating Adonis’ pure intentions yet much too used to it from his family complaining he is overexerting himself as an idol. 

Adonis does not look entirely convinced. “I apologize—I am not. But I still do not want to pressure you to try harder than what is safe.” 

Placing a hand on Adonis’ cheek, he smiles softly at him. “It will be okay. Let’s go ahead and start, we’re wasting time just standing here after all. The morning will be over before we know it.” 

He removes his hand, though not without noting the pleasant contrast between the warmth of Adonis’ cheek and the morning cold. 

To his amusement, the other man seems stunned by his action, but blinks once and agrees. Who would have thought one of the fearless creatures of the night from UNDEAD could be so easily flustered. 

The pace they begin with is manageable for Eichi. He is quite grateful for that, considering he was begrudging a future struggle to keep up with the track athlete all through the previous night. 

Adonis does not make any small talk, but Eichi finds himself not minding. If he ignores the burn in his chest, the sounds that fill their silence are somewhat relaxing: the chirping of birds high in the sky, the roar of the city that never truly sleeps in the distance, the hard thud of shoes against the pavement. 

For once, Eichi’s mind is pleasantly clear. He does not think of his upcoming meetings, or the weekend live that fine must prepare for, or the avalanche of paperwork he will have to work through before his deadlines. Instead, he solely focuses on the next step, Adonis’ steady breathing besides him lulling him into a set rhythm. 

Before he knows it, the towering office building is up ahead in the distance, telling him they are about a third done now. 

After he and Adonis turn around, making their way back, Eichi’s resolve nearly crumbles as his calves ache and his chest feels tight in a way it only does during particularly lengthy performances. He knows if he were to stop now, he would not be able to keep going. 

But then he remembers the look Adonis had given him—golden irises glittering with hope and conviction. Gritting his teeth, he pushes his desire to slow down and catch his breath away. 

The last stretch is brutal, yet Eichi makes it through it. The familiar sight of the dormitory, now entirely visible in the morning light, has never been more reassuring. 

When they get back to the clearing, Eichi collapses on the grass, resting back on his hands. Panting heavily, he manages to spare a glance at Adonis, who has sat down next to him. 

He has not even broken a sweat—Eichi is bewildered. Adonis’ hair is still perfectly styled, barely out of order in comparison to the state of Eichi’s unkempt strands. 

Adonis turns to him, a small smile on his lips. “We made it back. Great job, Tenshouin-senpai.” 

“Don’t flatter me. I could barely keep up.” 

“You did wonderful for your first time. Hakaze-senpai once tried to run with me, and he gave up after twenty minutes. I appreciate you sticking with me through it.” 

Eichi is not one to be sheepish or shy from praise. But in the face of Adonis’ honest comments, he feels his face heat up. 

Adonis rises. “We have to stretch after. Your legs will hurt more if we don’t.” 

Though his limbs resemble jelly, he does get up and follow Adonis’ instructions. 

After, he slides his phone out of the pocket in his track-pants and is astonished to find it’s only been an hour. 

He asks the other man, “Do you mind if I take you up on that breakfast offer from earlier? I am completely famished.” 

Adonis shakes his head. “Of course not, you deserve a nice meal. With lots of meat.” 

Eichi laughs, and they agree to meet in the cafeteria once they’ve both showered. Walking back to his room, he feels giddy in spite of his sore body. 

* * *

Over the course of the next two months, the two of them settle into a pattern. Eichi wakes up Tuesdays and Saturdays and meets Adonis at 5, they stretch and then head out, and usually, if they both don’t have anything scheduled right after their run, they decide to eat together. 

Adonis piles a mountain of bacon and sausage onto Eichi’s plate—claiming that the meat will help him to build strong muscles. They talk a little bit; about everything from fitness to their current stresses to upcoming live shows. Eichi discovers that Adonis actually has a great deal of decent advice for someone who doesn't appear to talk much. 

On the days their runs are canceled by poor weather, they sit in the lobby together for that hour anyway. Eichi makes tea and gets a chance to return the guidance Adonis has offered him as the purple-haired idol watches him intently through the task. 

Nonetheless, It’s quite nice to have some structure in his hectic life, and the benefits of their exercise become evident in practices with his unit members. 

The first time he makes it relatively fine through a choreography that had previously caused him to pant and clutch his chest, Wataru looks at him with surprised eyes and a knowing grin.

Even on days he doesn’t go running with Adonis, he sometimes wakes up early automatically and goes on lighter jogs on the treadmills in the dormitory gym. 

It’s a relief that after years of being treated like a frail and malnourished child, he is finally building his strength up and feeling better overall. 

He may be overly excited about his progress, because one morning, after he and Adonis have just ran 8 miles (double what he had started with!), he tells him over their breakfast, “I want to try something more challenging.” 

Adonis takes a bite of his toast and swallows. Then, he says, “Like what?” 

“How much do you usually run—on the days when I’m not with you?” 

“10 miles on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays,” He stuffs his mouth with some sausage—Eichi has come to understand that the man has a humongous appetite—and responds after a moment, “12 on Wednesdays. I do not run on Sundays.”

Leaning towards him over the table, Eichi grins impishly. “12 miles? That’s almost an entire half marathon. Let me go with you.” 

Adonis frowns at that. “I don’t know. It is not that I do not think you are capable, but I worry that it might be too much too soon. It takes weeks of preparation, even for seasoned athletes.” 

He sits back, crossing his arms. “I guess I could attempt it. By myself. With no support or anyone present in case something bad happens.” 

To be honest, Eichi is more than grateful for all Adonis has done for him; he does feel a little guilty, but he also stops at nothing to get his way. 

“You are very sly, Tenshouin-senpai…” 

“Congratulations on realizing, Adonis-kun.” 

Adonis sets his fork down. “No, I have always known. Remember that vacation our units went on together? When we performed lives for the locals?” 

Oh, Eichi definitely remembers. Beyond all the chaos it entailed, it was the first time he and Adonis had truly talked one-on-one. 

“Back then, I thought you resembled something close to a poisonous animal. But, I see that is not entirely true now. You are more like a fox, appearing harmless and blending in but striking when no one expects it.” The man’s cheeks grow darker, as if he hadn’t thought of the implications of what he just said until the words left him. “I am sorry. I don’t mean it in a rude way.” 

Eichi takes no offense—he’s heard much worse in regards to his personality, anyway. “It’s alright, I don’t mind. Your perception of me is quite interesting.” 

Adonis scratches the back of his head, clearly feeling awkward. 

Eichi clears his throat, “So I’ll meet you tomorrow morning? At our regular time?” 

“I believe that’s less of a question and more of a statement.” 

Stealing one of the strawberries off of Adonis’ plate, Eichi beams at him. 

* * *

Once he's finished double-checking the last spreadsheet on his laptop with the papers on his desk, Eichi breathes a huge sigh of relief when he realizes he’s done at last. He rolls his neck, and hesitantly looks at the time on his screen. 

It seems that some bad habits can’t be broken, because the time reads: 3:04 A.M. 

He thinks about the run he had scheduled with Adonis, biting his lip. For a second, Eichi wonders if he should cancel. 

But he also very much wants to prove to both himself and his new friend that he’s capable of what he had sought out to do that morning. Maybe the lack of sleep is affecting his common sense—Eichi can’t really bring himself to care at the moment. 

So instead, he sends a text asking if it’s okay for them to push the run out until 7. It has been getting chillier after all. And a couple more hours of sleep will give him enough energy to grit his way through it, right? 

The migraine he wakes up to tells him that he is wrong. Still, Eichi does not want to admit defeat without even trying. 

He meets Adonis in the lobby. They go through their usual routine, and then begin. 

For the first five miles, Eichi does decently well. He has learned to deal with the burn in his chest. As time went on and his endurance grew larger, it became less of a pressing issue. 

However, at the present, it hurts enough that he can’t ignore it. Eichi feels sluggish and overheated and embarrassed. Like he did when he was a child, running to catch up with the other kids at school during Sports Days but being left helplessly in the dust. Adonis is managing like he always does next to him, not even panting. Steady breathing and a steady pace. 

Suddenly, the burn seizes up and feels more like a flame, and Eichi stumbles, gasping. Black dots fill his vision in a sensation he is much too used to. He would have fallen if Adonis didn’t catch him in time, holding his arms as Eichi leans against him. 

The alarm is clear in his voice. “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt? Should I call for help?” 

After a few moments of struggling to catch his breath, Eichi responds, “No, it’s okay. I will be fine.” The cough that follows probably does not do much to reassure the other man. 

Adonis looks at him for a moment, and then surveys the area around them. He gently picks Eichi up and carries him to a nearby bench, a little ways off the main path. 

The silence that has settled between them is tense, unlike their usual quiet. Eichi can practically see the frustration written onto the other man’s features, with his stricken expression and down-turned mouth. It’s as if Adonis was the one to nearly faint—not him. 

Adonis wordlessly hands him his water bottle. Staring hard at the ground, he says, “I am truly sorry, Tenshouin-senpai. You got hurt because of my negligence.” 

“It is not your fault in any way.” 

He swivels to look at Eichi. His hands are tightly bunched up in the fabric of his shorts. “I should have noticed you were struggling earlier, or protested more against attempting this in the first place. It was irresponsible of me.” 

Sighing, Eichi rests a hand above one of Adonis’ and rubs circles with his thumb. “Adonis-kun, this happened because of _my _insistence and immaturity. If anything, you are the one who should be upset with me.”__

__Adonis’ frown grows deeper. It’s obvious that he is unconvinced._ _

__In these past months, Eichi has come to understand this fact: Adonis’ sincerity is both a boon and a bane. He does not know if he can dismiss the guilt the other is unnecessarily burdening himself with, but he still makes an attempt._ _

__“I stayed up late last night due to some last-minute proposals Ibara pushed onto me. And regardless, you told me yourself that it would take a considerable amount of preparation, but I didn’t listen. So don’t assign blame solely to yourself when it’s not due.”_ _

__Eichi eases the scrunched up fabric of his shorts out, and continues, “Let’s settle on it being a shared misstep. Besides, like I said, I will be fine. All I need is something to eat and a couple hours of sleep.”_ _

__At that, Adonis’ grim expression soothes a little. He stands up, saying, “It will get hotter soon, we should get you back to the dorms before the temperature is too high.”_ _

__Eichi tries to stand as well, but Adonis stops him. “Let me carry you back. It would be dangerous if you have a fainting spell again.”_ _

__Before he knows it, he’s been swooped up by the other man. Eichi feels heat rise to his cheeks, and Adonis’ eyes grow wide. “Your cheeks are pink. Do you have a fever?”_ _

__“No, no, nothing like that. As charming as it is to be carried by you bridal-style, some may get the wrong idea, Adonis-kun.”_ _

__Adonis’ cheeks darken too, and he puts him down. The man kneels, expecting Eichi to climb onto his back._ _

__He obliges, and is surprised when he’s hoisted up with no struggle. Eichi is by no means small or light, so Adonis’ ease in carrying him awes him._ _

__As Adonis makes his way back towards the dorms, Eichi can’t help but bury his head in the crook of his neck. His hair smells faintly of vanilla. Eichi is reminded of Adonis telling him weeks earlier that his sisters forced him to use the same products as them when he was younger, and some just stuck with him._ _

__Despite the ache in his chest, and the tiny bit of embarrassment he harbors about this whole fiasco, he definitely does not mind being so close to Adonis._ _

__Eichi is… very aware of the extent to which he’s been attracted to and fascinated by multiple people in his life. After all, he is an idealist—and individuals like Wataru exceeded the dreams he reached for by far. Keito supported his visions regardless of the dirty work it entailed, asking no questions and following him like a loyal knight. Even those he designated his enemies enthralled him with their performances and passion._ _

__But with Adonis, what appeals to him is something different. Maybe it is not so grand. Nonetheless, these past months, it has become special to him in its own right._ _

__He sighs, and tilts his head to the side, shutting his eyes._ _

* * *

__When they get back to the dormitory, the entirety of UNDEAD is standing around in the clearing._ _

__They have not noticed them yet. Koga is clearly anxious, tapping his foot incessantly as he grips his phone and stares at the screen. Kaoru and Rei appear half-awake and varying levels of bored._ _

__Koga turns, mouth dropping a little when he sees them. Storming up, he barks out, “Adonis, you bastard! Where have you been?! I’ve been textin’ you for the past twenty minutes!”_ _

__“My apologies, Oogami. I did not think to check it.”_ _

__The gray-haired idol looks at Eichi next, and practically growls. “Why the hell are you on his back? Can’t you walk?!”_ _

__“Of course. But _he_ offered to carry me, and it would have been rude to decline.” _ _

__Rei sends a leer his way. “Tenshouin-kun, are you exploiting my poor child for labor?”_ _

__“Good morning to you too, Sakuma-kun. Would you mind telling your dog to stop glaring daggers into my side?”_ _

__Eichi can only see the periphery of Adonis’ face, but he still knows that the man must look like a helpless civilian caught in the middle of crossfire._ _

__Softly brushing some of the violet strands back, Eichi whispers into Adonis’ ear, “You can put me down now. I will be fine walking back to my room.”_ _

__Adonis gives him a single nod as Koga bristles next to them. After Adonis has knelt down and Eichi has gotten off, Kaoru comes forward, very much exasperated._ _

__“I know we all love being petty and passive-aggressive, but there's somewhere we have to be.”_ _

__Adonis cocks his head to the side. His fellow third-year provides him with an explanation, “I was _tryin’_ to tell you our photoshoot got moved up from this evening. You gotta start payin’ more attention to your phone, man.” _ _

__“Yes, sorry Oogami. I’ll definitely be more vigilant in the future.”_ _

__“Agh, whatever! Let’s get goin’ already. Being around this bourgeois asshole is ruinin’ my morning.”_ _

__Eichi smiles brightly at him. Koga returns the smile with an even deeper glare._ _

__Kaoru sighs, and walks off away from the dormitory. Rei and Koga follow him. Adonis waves a quick goodbye to Eichi and hurries to catch up._ _

__Looking at the back of all the UNDEAD members—at Kaoru yawning, Rei saying something to Koga as the other protests while Adonis watches the two with mild concern—Eichi’s insides twist slightly._ _

__It must be the lack of sleep. He turns away, limping inside._ _

* * *

__After his nap, the rest of his day is fairly mundane. He makes sure to break apart his week’s work into manageable amounts so he doesn’t get holed up at night again, like the previous one._ _

__He and Rei are usually as civil around each other as they can be considering Eichi sort of ruined his peers’ lives at one point and burdened him with trouble overseas, but when he arrives back at his room that night he knows he’s in for an interesting exchange._ _

__Rei turns away from the TV, smiling eerily at him. “How was your evening, Tenshouin-kun?”_ _

__“Dull but pleasant. How was yours?”_ _

__“I would say about the same.”_ _

__Eichi waits a moment. Rei goes ahead and cuts to the chase, “What exactly are you playing at, with Adonis-kun?”_ _

__He sits down on his bed, stretching. “What do you mean?”_ _

__“There is no point feigning innocence. I’ve witnessed far too many of your schemes. I don’t know what you’re trying to gain—”_ _

__“Is it impossible for me to spend time with someone while harboring no ulterior motive?”_ _

__The self-proclaimed vampire seems unimpressed._ _

__“Besides, I feel you are underestimating him. If I had impure intentions, he would know. He is a smart boy.”_ _

__There’s no use convincing someone of something that their past has already gone against over and over, so Eichi rises and walks to the door, not wanting to continue this conversation. “I forgot I left some papers at the office building. I hope you have a nice night, Sakuma-kun.”_ _

__He doesn’t wait to hear the other bid him farewell._ _

* * *

__The autumn night is unexpectedly warm and the scent of honeysuckles fills the air around him. Traces of summer still linger. Streetlights cast an amber tone over the expanse of grass and plants._ _

__Yet, Eichi can’t find enjoyment in the soothing setting. He slouches back on a bench, looking up at the dark sky. There isn’t a single star up there, undoubtedly because of all the light pollution from the nearby city._ _

__He finds a sick resemblance with it and the state of Yumenosaki in his second year._ _

__In a scenario similar to that day on the track months ago, Adonis fills his vision—appearing directly above him. “Tenshouin-senpai?”_ _

__“Hello, Adonis-kun.”_ _

__He’s accompanied by that boy from Akatsuki. Adonis straightens up, and looks at his friend. “Kanzaki. You go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”_ _

__Souma gives a curt nod, bowing to the both of them and walking off. The purple-haired man takes a seat next to him._ _

__Adonis breaks the silence, “I am sorry about what happened this morning, with Sakuma-senpai and Oogami.”_ _

__“No, it’s fine. I don’t expect much else from them.”_ _

__Eichi hesitates for a moment, but asks, even though he knows the answer, “Do you dislike me? For what I did to him? And to the others?”_ _

__Perhaps he just wants to hear it from the man himself. He doesn’t need to go more in-depth about what he’s talking about. Eichi is sure Adonis is aware of what he’s referencing._ _

__Adonis shakes his head. His tan skin seems almost golden in the amber light. “No, I don’t. Though I don’t agree with your actions.”_ _

__Adonis swallows, and continues, “Back then, I was helpless. I scrambled about like a child in a country where I was unaware of all the proper customs and traditions, chasing after a goal I did not fully comprehend. When I transferred into the school—I could sense something was amiss. I think anyone could. But in my blindness, I did not understand what was happening around me until it was too late.”_ _

__“I saw how Sakuma-senpai was impacted. How distraught his fall made Oogami. I was struggling to catch up to them, to become a proper musician like my mother. Despite that, their pain resonated with me. But still, I believe it would be wrong of me to dislike you for something I took no part in trying to stop. Hatred simply amounts to more hatred, fueling an endless cycle of war and bloodshed.”_ _

__For a brief second, Eichi is at a loss for words. It hits him how lucky he is to know and be friends with an individual like Adonis—someone so pure, so committed to the goal of spreading happiness through music, the very essence of being an idol. He blinks once, and says, “Adonis-kun, has anyone ever told you how kind and intelligent you are? You are far too good for this world.”_ _

__Adonis flushes, scratching his cheek with his finger._ _

__He leans against the purple-haired man. Despite him having a few centimeters over Adonis in height, Eichi is able to rest his head on his shoulder with ease because of his slouch._ _

__In an act that surprises him but also fills his stomach with flutters, Adonis takes one of his hands in his own, interlocking their fingers._ _

__Eichi squeezes back gently. His eyes drooping, he allows the hum of cicadas in the trees lull him to sleep._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing's been in my mind since i read summer vacation and one of adonis' idol stories pushed me to write this because i'm crazy. please ship adoei i'm begging you 
> 
> anyway thanks to anyone who read! i hope you enjoyed it. hopefully there’s not too many inconsistencies w canon/no one is ooc


End file.
